Shiver
by AugustInLondon
Summary: In the land of Slytherin, persons of nobility were required to uphold the customs by procuring themselves a familiar. This tale is about an enamored Prince and the strangest Familiar of them all. Warning: It's Fluff galore!
1. Bundle of Joy

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so please be merciful, all of you professional critics out there. I do love suggesting music…so I was hearing **Plain White Tees- 1234** while writing this chapter. It doesn't relate much with the chapter, I just think it's an adorable song and the music video is very cute. If you don't know it yet, go check it out. - August

**Chapter 1: Bundle of Joy**

"Draco, enough of this foolish nonsense. As the Prince of Slytherin, the citizens expect you to bind by traditions --- to attain yourself a familiar. I don't see what your whining's all about son, it is an easy task… you could've picked a cub from one of Rajara's litters." Lucius exclaimed to his stubborn son.

As it is old customs in the land of Slytherin that those of noble birth and rich in wealth should acquire their familiar by the age of 10, the willful Prince of Slytherin was no exception. The land of Slytherin was centered right in the middle of dividing countries, separated by different oceans. To the North was of course the brave Gryffindors, strong in militarism and bravery. Towards the South was the country of Ravenclaw, people of wise minds and quick thinkers. In the East laid the lands of Hufflepuff, where the proud and kind dwell. Slytherin grounds were centralized in the middle; it was the most powerful and possessed the largest portion of land amongst the other great countries. (A/N: I don't like using this word because well what I'm imagining are very large portions of land, like for example Europe, now that's one big chunk right there.) And to the West laid the mysterious and beautiful island of Milaran, where the familiars are born. A familiar is an animagus that could transform itself from animal to human. A familiar would stay with their parents and under the rule of King Erigorn and Queen Andus, the animagus monarchs of Milaran, until they turned seven. After they've reached the appropriate age, they would travel to a new country to look for a new master.

"Well Rajara's your familiar father, and I tire of seeing tiger animaguses paired up with every boy in nobility. It bores me to death."

Prince Draco was the spoiled son of Queen Narcissa and the pride of the King, Lucius Malfoy. His haughty and somewhat callous personality was far from perfect, the servants were mindful of their young master. They kept informed of whenever he was in a fit, for he had a devious mind and if it let loose on them…Well let's just say after his previous attack, his last groomsmen only resided in St. Mungos for four months. Fortunately for them, as he grew older and closer to his ten years of age, he became less reckless. With still a few exceptions on his part, the majority of his time was spent standing tall with his father during dinners and celebrations. He would gaze thoughtfully up to the man whose presence just beckoning for submission and hard earned respect. But as it came down to choosing a familiar, Draco had a nagging sense in his mind that wished for him to decline his father's offer.

"Father…," Draco muttered as they both got into the carriage that would take them to the Familiar's shelter. "I just don't see how getting a pet for myself would aid me in the future. Surely a king wouldn't need a familiar, it's not like we don't have enough servants around here." Lucius rolled his eyes at this. The years were good, war was but a memory, but for today his mind wasn't on any orders or treaties, no his mind was on something more important than those matters. He had taken off the whole day of kingship and law reforms, and had decided to spend the afternoon helping his son pick out his first familiar, well convincing him to pick out a familiar.

"Because Draco, familiars are not servants, they're companions--- very wise companions that would help you rule this kingdom. Take for example Rajara; she helped me to make many of my decisions, and the kingdom's still standing, is it not?" Draco nodded once, still unconvinced. Draco walked along side his father, never behind, never in front, side by side. Guards flanked them even through the narrow hallways, where all the Familiars were kept and trained.

A god awful stench raided through Draco's nostrils and also his father's. They turned to the pitter patter of little feet from in back of them to see Fudge, the "Regal" owner of the establishment. He was donned in flashy robes and gold necklaces, with some very gaudy jewelry on his hands. Fudge smelled of cheesy perfume and the rear end of a horse. Draco wondered if it was because he worked with familiars or if it was his natural scent, he was about to ask but was held back by a warning glance from his father.

"Ahhh your highnesses, it seems we're a bit early on schedule aren't we?"

"Is that a problem Fudge?" Lucius sneered at the man. Fudge was lack for better words, a greedy fool and Lucius did not like him at all. Nope not one bit. He was a treacherous man that would sell his own mother for the right price. He had a bulging waistline and a terrible looking mustache that appeared to not have been properly groomed for quite a while.

"No, no of course not my king! Ehehehe of course not…welcome to my shelter. Now right this way, this is where we keep our most high-quality familiars."

Fudge led them down the halls and through a door that led to the cells. Familiars, under the treaty of Milaran, were to be kept in a comfortable environment with efficient walking space. And as such, Draco saw the many biodome-cells that housed animals from tigers, to dogs, to stags, even undersea creatures were kept in their own water tanks, it was similar to a much modernized zoo. Draco walked down the halls, taking in the numerous cells that housed the same number of animals. He would pause a few times to look closer, but with each cage passed, nothing caught his fancy. He was positive that his father had hoped he'd pick out something large and lethal, like Rajara. She was his father's first and only familiar, and Lucius picked her out because of her lethal appearance. But Draco couldn't be bothered by one similar to his father.

He was about to give up and try another place, until his eyes caught on a doorway at the end of the hall. It was wrought in iron and the entrance was constructed to appear as a vault. Draco wondered to himself what thing could possibly need that much protection. He walked over to the end of the hall, his guards following alongside him. The two guards standing at the door stiffened a little, but quickly straightened their backs and stood tall. "What's behind those doors?" He asked Fudge, still gazing up at the iron door.

"My Prince…" Fudge stammered.

"I believe my son asked you a question Fudge." Lucius stood by Draco and stared curiously at the iron door's indented protection runes--- to keep whatever that is inside, in.

"Uh, well yes---," Fudge stopped and found his mind totally blank. He swallowed and forced his mind to rework, "The door, the door keeps a ferocious beast yes, that's it a dangerous, ferocious monster lurks on the other side."

"Hmm…if it's such a ferocious beast then why keep it?" Draco ambled closer, his interest spurring by the second. "Can I see it?" He inquired.

"No Draco." Even though Lucius was also curious of what kind of creature prowled on the other side of the door, he wouldn't risk his son's life. "Fudge I expect a written report about this beast, on my desk tomorrow morning." Fudge looked relieved and led them away from the iron door.

"Maybe you'd like something less dangerous Prince Draco, perhaps a wolf or a tiger?" Fudge went on. Draco kept his eyes on the vault until he was too far away to see it. Lucius gently patted Draco on the back, "Come along Draco there's still another level. Maybe we'll find you a familiar there."

Draco reluctantly followed, his mind already working out ways of how he could get through the vault. He just wanted one tiny little peak to quench his curiosity.

Night had fallen and through the whole day, Draco had not been the least interested in anything his Father recommended. Lucius had said that tomorrow they would try the second Familiar holding establishment, but Draco couldn't help but think back on the iron vault. There was something behind it, something that attracted more than Draco's interest, as if his familiar was still with Fudge right now.

Fudge was a greedy fool but he knew all about traditional familiars, and all of his were always top-grade. He must be keeping this beast for himself. Draco paced back and forth in his rooms, restless beyond sleep. He needed to know what was in back of the iron door. And with determination to know, Draco created a full-proof plan that…oh who was he kidding---he was just going to wing it.

Draco bathed himself and dressed in silk black clothes, grabbing his wand in the process. Hey if he was going to sneak out of his bedroom and probably get himself killed, then by Merlin he'd do it in style. His door creaked open and he whispered instructions to his guards---which were to stay at their post and let no one in. He used a rope to tie on the mast of his bed and from there he dropped it down outside, onto the ground. Draco immediately started climbing down, the usual thrill of breaking the rules exploding to his stomach. He chuckled to himself and raced towards the carriages, in front of the castle. "Is my carriage ready?" He asked one of the guards.

"Yes my prince." They watched him, amused.

"Good, I need you to drive me to Fudge's Familiars. (A/N: Eww…who would want to live in a place named Fudge's Familiars right?) I think he has something of mine in his possession." The coach nodded at Draco, never to refuse an offer from the crown prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The carriage stopped at the massive steel gates of the shelter. Closed or not, no one denied the prince of Slytherin right of entry, especially the son of Lucius Malfoy, for woe the person who did. Draco quickened his steps, feeling sudden dread overcome him. Sleep wasn't a thought as he passed the cells of slumbering familiars. Most were asleep in their human forms and others in their animal selves. One by one the doors vanished to the sides of him; he could suddenly see the hallway's end, where the locked iron vault was. Quickly, with his guards surrounding him, he sprinted towards the vault, discouraged to find that the two original guards weren't there.

Not despairing hope, he took out his wand and shouted, "Alohomora!" Instead of just unlocking the vault itself, the gusto of his magic blew the entryway to pieces, but he didn't care. He looked in could only make out small things, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he widened them in disbelief. What shocked him was the fact that sitting there, right in front of him was a…, "Kitten? What the hell's so dangerous about a kitten?" He was about to step in and look closer at the sleeping figure, but was stopped by a cry from his right.

"Stop! You mustn't!" Fudge sprinted towards the young Prince, looking ready to have a heart attack. He was clad in shiny silver pajamas. There was glittery material stuck onto his top that made it shimmer in the light and his pajama pants were made of fine silk silver that clashed horribly together with his shirt. Draco rolled his eyes at this; the person wore gaudy clothes out of bed and in bed. "Tell me Fudge, what's so special about this Familiar? I see nothing frightening about a kitten do you?" He inquired. Fudge gaped at him a like a fish out of water, paling by the second. "Ahahaha I'm shaking in my boots, such a ferocious, monstrous beast you got here Fudge. What's it going to do? Purr me to death?"

"Did you lie to me?"

Fudge went ice cold and yelled, "No!" His voice boomed over the walls and awoke several familiars.

"Then tell me now, why is this familiar so special? What makes her different from every other familiar in this place?" The man stayed silent. "Tell me now or face the consequences." The warning was strengthened with an angry glare from Draco. The man suddenly broke down and collapsed onto his knees,

"That, that monster is a menace! At first wh-when she was given to me, I merely thought she was like all the others. She was compliant at first, b-but the potion we had given her started to wear off and she became angry and hateful. It became known to us that she was a breed a-all her own." Fudge sucked in a breath before continuing, "We tried to tame her to obey the c-common laws, but she wouldn't. She killed several of my men when we tried to beat her, to break her spirit, but the monster wouldn't stop so we locked her up."

"You…tried to beat a familiar?" It was dishonorable thing to do, to beat a familiar.

"It was an uncommon and rare breed, not to mention powerful; a hunter, a fighter, and a protector. She would be worth millions at the market if I were to sell her!"

"That is repugnant!" Draco roared--- he was angry, He had been raised to respect and adore Familiars, they were servants yes, but also companions and deserved to be treated with nothing more than admiration.

"You idiot! Do you not get it!? In the treaty of Milaran, that if such a familiar were to not be able to cope with its life, they had the option of staying or going back to their homeland. What you have done is punishable by execution. Anything less, we'd have a war against our own allies." Fudge shivered and looked wearily at Draco. He continued, "To deceive a familiar and try to break its spirit, you really do have a death wish Fudge."

Fudge paled, "D-Death?"

"Seize him! Take him to the dungeons and alert the king to put him under trial for the abuse of a familiar!" Draco shouted at his guards. Fudge jumped onto his knees and prepared to sprint out of their like a bat from hell, but was unfortunate enough to get his silvery pajama pants caught onto a guards spear. They carried him like that, with his glittery underpants hooked onto the spear and his body parallel to the ground, like a worm on a hook. Draco stared amusingly as half his guards disappeared with Fudge. He then hastily stormed into the room, unafraid… because really who would be scared of a kitten?

"Lumos," He exclaimed as he came closer into the room. He found that the once asleep kitten was sitting, wide awake, on the cot that was filthy, in fact, the entire room was freezing cold, and smelled of urine and mold, the walls…well he would need several baths before he could feel clean again. The kitten had unusual coloring, its fur was beautiful a beautiful white that looked silky to the touch and its eyes were a milk chocolate brown, staring widely at him from its small height. The fur was very long and bushy and Draco found it humorous that the longer fur surrounded the kitten's neck, making it appear to have a mane, like that of a lion's. Her eyes followed him as he moved in closer to her, weary of this new stranger. He winced as he looked closer, she was painfully thin and there were bruises forming on her back and her neck. He cursed Fudge for beating the innocent creature and noted himself to be sure that Fudge got a fate worse then death.

"It's alright kitten, I'm not here to hurt you--- I'm here to rescue you." He assured her, crouching onto his knees with his arms out. "Now come on, don't be afraid. Come to me," The kitten looked as if it raised its eyebrow. 'Mreow?' It mewed gently; slowly stepping cautiously towards Draco's waiting arms. Moments passed before Draco could make out that she was coming closer to him. He grinned gently, "Yes that's right, there's nothing to be afraid of… that's a good girl." urging her on

"Just a little bit more," He slowly cradled her into his arms and wrapped her up in his black cloak, "There we go. All nice and warm now aren't we?" pausing to scratch the back of her furry ear.

'Purr….' The sound was so adorable and it was music to Draco's ears. The kitten's tail swung back and forth preciously and she seemed content. He held the tight bundle close to his chest and continued scratching lovingly at the kitten's ear, loving the warmth of her small cat-body on his cold hands. Draco grinned at the bundle of joy he found today and was escorted back to his carriage. On the ride home he kept looking down at the sleeping kitten, smiling at the new interest that caught his attention. Every time he lightly poked the kitten on her nose, she would instinctively raise her paw and rub it. He found it cute and another adorable thing to add onto his list.

As the carriage ride stopped near the cement pavement of his castle, he peered down at the familiar who was already awake. There was no more mission, now he had to face his parents and tell them what had happened today. Which was no problem since it was likely that his father already knew what had happened, Lucius always knew.

"What am I going to do with you now?" The kitten gave him a questioning look also. Draco pondered this for a moment; he could keep the little thing as his familiar--- which he was sure his father would complain about, or he could ask his father to send her back to Milaran and he'd never see her again. He scratched the back of her ears again, the kitten sounded out multiple purrs while nuzzling his hand, and he came to a decision

"Kitten, do you want to be my familiar?" He inquired softly. The creature seemed to be in thought for a moment, and Draco was afraid that she might reject his offer. But he brightened instantly when she nuzzled her head into his chest, 'Meow'. She searched for his left hand and sealed the deal by nibbling his thumb. Draco chuckled in amusement and let her do whatever she wanted with his hand, pleased that she accepted. Draco stepped out of the carriage with his bundle and hurried into his room, determined to ignore his parents until tomorrow. The guards will probably inform them for him anyways… He placed the kitten gently onto his king sized mattress and laid next to her.

Draco realized that he couldn't call her kitten all his life, well unless she wished it. "Now all we need is a name." The kitten's eyes alighted and turned to her new master.

"Hmm a pretty name for a pretty kitten,...how about Mildew?" She shook her head.

"Lilith?" She shook her head once more.

"Rosalie?" And again.

"Marilyn?" And again. Draco pursed his lips, this might be difficult.

And after an hour of making up random names, an exasperated Draco pronounced the last name he had at the tip of his mind, preparing to surrender to the little monster.

"…Hermione?" And for once, the little she-devil nodded her head, gazing joyfully in his direction. Draco laughed out loud at her choice; Hermione was a name that he had gotten on his travels to Ravenclaw with his parents last summer. As they were passing by a bookstore, he couldn't help but peer out of the corner of his eye at the large front display. Right there in the middle of the window was a big poster board that was advertising a master's potion book under the name Hermione T.L. Hemingway. He hadn't bothered to give his thought on the name---not that he had a problem with it. Whatever his pet wanted, she would get. He'd make it his personal business that this kitten was the most spoiled rotten in all of Slytherin--- perhaps all of the Wizarding Kingdom as well.

"Alright love, Hermione it is."


	2. Of Punch Bowls and Pancake Syrup

**A/N: **Hail thee mates; this is an update for Shiver. This is another fluff antic and now I will be off to extend the plot to some degree. And for those of you that have questions and comments, please feel free to PM me or leave a review with your question. I will get back to you once I've figured out all the tiny knots and bolts. Yes, I am just writing what is on my mind. Yours truly, -August. P.S. NEW SONG—The Rumble Strips- Girls and Boys in Love. -love it!

**Chapter Two: Of Punch Bowls and Pancake Syrup**

**A Year Later…**

Draco could feel a soft, flat tongue licking his right cheek.

"Mmmm…stop Hermione, I'm sleeping."

He was still half conscious from sleep and turned the opposite direction, eager to overlook her. He felt a light weight climbing over his naked back and moments later he could feel the same tongue licking his left cheek. He groaned and pushed his face straight into his thick pillow, ignoring the nagging licks. While still half conscious--- he questioned to himself why the little brat was awake so early. Usually he and Hermione would awake at the same time; hell she sometimes even slept more than him!

'Meow!' Hermione nudged against his left arm, craving his attention. She crawled onto his waist and pulled at the hem of his shirt with her teeth. Draco sighed and surrendered, knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep. "Who is the naughty little girl that dares to wake me up at…" His eyes got used to being open and he stared openly at the clock, wide-eyed.

"5 A.M.?!!! Be merciful Mione'!" He yelled at his kitten. The kitten's ears flattened back and she nuzzled her head into his chest. Draco rolled his eyes at this, already used to the treatment. Through the 12 months they've been together, Draco thought he already knew her all his life. They were the best of friends and although Draco hadn't seen her human form yet he didn't care, he could wait.

However, he was quite concerned that she didn't grow an inch since he had rescued her from Fudge. Of course, she was now a pristinely healthy weight and her icey-white fur was always brushed twice a day, but…from the information Draco and Lucius had gathered on her file from Fudge's cabinets, she was only a year younger than him, which means she was 9 years old and yet she still had the appearance of a kitten, it couldn't have been normal. He pondered this for a moment while instinctively reaching his hand out and giving Hermione her morning rub. Hermione mewed delightedly as his fingers stroked her soft stomach, then her furry back, then on top of her head, and then strategically scratched her ears.

"If I didn't love you so ruddy much you'd be hurting right now. You remember that the next time you do this, you unbelievably devilish cat." He scratched the back of his head and yawned--- ah to embrace the day. It was true; his kitten was quite devilish and willful when she wanted to be. When the folk of the land had first seen his choice of a familiar there was disbelief and snickers everywhere he went, but Draco could really care less. Glaring, his kitten hissed back at the crowd and her whiskers twitched from the expression. From then on, numerous events had been occurring around the kingdom to those who had made their snide comments known to the creature. Some people had woken up to find their house floating in mid-air and others had gotten suspicious cases of boils and warts. Draco did not even look at them twice, nor listened to them when they suggested that his kitten had something to do with it, he already knew that she did it. Somehow…

He grabbed a towel off a set of racks that were left there by his servants. He did not need to change because he usually only slept comfortably with his boxers on. Draco looked back at Hermione to see her in back of him, standing closer than he thought. He gazed at her amusingly and picked her up into his arms, "Alright Mione', do you feel like taking a shower today hmm? Huh…your nails look like they need to be re-filed." He peered at her small little claws affectionately and smiled up at her eyes, the large brown orbs pulling him into the deeper depths of her eyes. 'Beautiful' He kissed her tiny nose and carried her into the bathroom.

"Love, I suddenly remembered that today's my 10th birthday, aren't you happy for me?" He teased, stroking her tail from top to bottom. 'Mreowr' She responded, snuggling her head into the crook of his shoulders. "And soon… you and I will be off to Hogwarts together, as planned by mother and father. Do you think it'll be fun? When mother and father explained it to me, it seemed quite a bore. I see no use in going to a wizarding school when I could continue my advanced studies at home." He carelessly stroked at Hermione's fur and she affectionately nipped his thumb.

The tub was soon filled and he took off the rest of his clothes. Not feeling embarrassed at all, he lifted up Hermione and settled himself into the water, with Hermione on top of his chest. Early in their companionship, Draco was amused to find that unlike other cats, Hermione adored water, especially if it was hot. She kept herself in check and bathed twice as much as any cat he's ever seen. He soaped her up and then himself, and used a special wizarding's conditioner on her ivory-colored fur to make it soft and shiny. He rinsed her off with a towel and he then rinsed himself. Brush in hand, Draco carefully styled his familiar's fur until it was soft and frizz free. He then grabbed his 'Selkie Sleek' bottle and sprayed some onto his hair, also styling his own. He suddenly heard a ruckus coming from his closet. Slowly walking away from his mirror, Draco looked down to see Hermione pushing a pair of his shoes out of his closet and a small tie was in between her teeth.

"Oh thank you Hermione, you're such a good girl." He scratched the back of her ear affectionately and clad on his favorite pair of shoes, Black on black dragon hide boots. He gently took the tie out of her mouth and grinned, it was Hermione's favorite tie. The cloth was made out of green silk and had a dragon design on the edge. It knotted around his neck comfortably and could go with any robes that he had. He pulled on a white button up and tied the tie around his neck. He then grabbed a pair of black trousers and walked back to his vanity. He picked out two colognes from his magnificent collection and crouched down to Hermione, holding them out for her to view.

"you choose." She nudged her head at a bottle of Levsers cologne and he sprayed it all over him before momentarily picking her up and walking out of his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Mother, Father." Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and nodded respectfully at his father before taking a seat. He placed Hermione gently onto the baby-lift seat to his left.

"Ah my darling, your birthday is today! We're going to celebrate it with a ball in favor of your 10th year of age yes?" Narcissa asked, hopeful in not just a ball--- but a humongous one, filled with different cakes and pastries of all sizes, and an enlarged dance floor to fit up to a 1,000 guests. It seemed impossible to do, but leave it to the Queen of Slytherin for half an hour and you've got yourself one hell of a party. "Mother the last time I agreed to your suggestion, I found myself in a room full of nutters and, might I mention... not one of them I knew. I might have not said anything against it last year, but I do feel myself declining this year." He grabbed his cup of tea and sipped it slowly with the gracefulness only managed by a person of nobility.

"Oh c'mon Draco, don't be a spoiled tart. Do it for your mum. My baby's only going to turn 10 once in his life, and I want to celebrate it. Is that so bad?" Narcissa gave her son the puppy-dog eyes and Draco sighed in defeat. "Really…do we…have too?" Draco made a sour face at the thought. His mother nodded immediately, with the same puppy-eyes. Draco hesitantly acknowledged her offer, "Fine...okay I surrender. You can plan your posh party mother, but if i get stalked by another one of your friend's daughters, I'm sicking Hermione on her and trust me when i say, it won't be pretty." He cut off a small portion of his pancake and fed it to Hermione, who happily swallowed it. Lucius at that time decided to stop reading the Daily Prophet and stared over at Hermione, "Didn't we agree that there'd be no animals sitting at the table? Rajara did her part, why is 'She' still sitting here." He sneered at Hermione and looked at Draco disapprovingly.

"Because Dear, Rajara has her own family now and her own cubs. She isn't even living with us anymore! Now come off it, Hermione is not an animal, she is a very competent young lady and she can take care of herself. Isn't that right Hermione?" Narcissa stated, smiling motherly at the little fur ball who was now digging her face into the pile of pancakes in front of Draco. Suddenly out of nowhere, her tail got caught in the front of the jar of syrup and she accidentally knocked it over onto herself. She was now a sticky, dripping mess. Narcissa chuckled at this and Lucius shook his head from side to side, disapprovingly. "Oh Mione', now look at what you've done. We'll have to make you take another bath." He held his kitten above the syrupy mess and called on a maid to fetch him a clean towel. Hermione's cat ears perked up at the sound of the word 'bath' as she licked her paw clean of the sugary liquid.

'Meow'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On to the ball…**

"Hello Prince Draco," and "Happy 10th birthday your highness," Rang from around the room. Draco nodded respectfully at the people and carefully ignored them.

The ballroom was dull, loud, and overpopulated with persons who shared a single mind of intellect. Draco was bored and on the verge of misery, but as crown prince of Slytherin he couldn't very well leave… well he could but why should he leave when everyone else could simple be hauled off his property. He sat on his princely throne and took small sips of his wine, watching the hordes of nobility and elites competing in an invisible game of who's who and comparing the sizes of their manors. Well he was happy that Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. He gazed at her from his seat and saw her attempting to swan-dive into the punch bowl…and succeeding.

He laughed at the waywardness of his adorable feline, whose white fur had now turned a sopping red. "Come here love. That was very naughty of you." He suggested towards her, wagging his finger. The kitten obeyed, well tried to, but her mop of fur had trouble climbing out of the slick bowl. She kept struggling until an exasperated Lucius came over and grabbed her by the collar did she gain her freedom. Draco chuckled once more, she had the most adorable expression on her face as Lucius held her up by the collar, her lips were puckered and her cheeks were puffed up, like the face of a little girl caught taking out the cookie jar.

"Oh there you are. Thank you father." With a sneer, Lucius dropped the little monster into his young son's hands; It was apparent that Lucius didn't like the mangy creature. He tried to convince his son to take on a familiar that would benefit the Malfoy name but he surrendered after several arguments with his son…really a kitten? He had no doubt that it filled his son's heart with love and also accomplished the role of a companion, but why couldn't his son have picked out a more ferocious beast. A lion perhaps, like Rajara, or a strong stag. Hell he'd even let his son have a terrifying ape. Something with sharp nails, large teeth, a growl not a hiss, but alas…Lucius did admit to himself that he held a soft spot for the creature…a small one…a very small one. "Take her Draco…Just take her."

To those around him, they gave him pitiful looks because who would want to disappoint one's own father--- especially one's own king. But Draco was never normal, heaven forbid; he knew a way out when he saw one. Draco leaped out of his throne and with Hermione nestled safely in the crook of his arm--- he sprinted straight to his chamber. Hermione's sopping mop of fur dripping punch along the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
